


the space between us

by allsovacant



Series: the johnlock poetry archive [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: the words came to me as I read the last lines of NocSci's Chapter 2—I am grateful to alexaprilgarden for the inspirations that her works continuously provides—She provides. So, here's a poem I wrote.. Not that much—





	the space between us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexaprilgarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaprilgarden/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Noctiluca scintillans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431068) by [alexaprilgarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaprilgarden/pseuds/alexaprilgarden). 



I saw you—  
Alone—  
You seem to have your own world  
Vulnerable within your walls  
Of ink and sheets  
Of smokes and spirits

I saw you—  
As you crossed my line of sight  
With a nod and a deafening silence  
As you walked towards the sea  
As you remove your outer skin  
Greeting the waves like an old friend

I saw you—  
This time by the fire—  
As I looked at you  
As you return my gaze  
A beat—and my world has changed

I saw you—  
As I stood up  
As you finish your cigarette  
As you looked into my eyes

With all the courage I have  
And a drink at hand  
As I crossed the space between us  
_('Hi.')_  
I know it will never be enough


End file.
